One of Those Days
by Christen-kun
Summary: Godot wakes up late in the morning, and he just knew that it's going to be one of those days. Phoenix Wright 3 Trials and Tribulations spoilers. Oneshot, Godot/Coffee.


First things first. Phoenix Wright and it's characters are trademarks and copyrighted by CAPCOM. Nintendo DS is copyrighted by Nintendo. This scene is not connected to the main storyline of Phoenix Wright but will have some spoilers for Godot, so don't read if you haven't played case 4 or 5 of Trials and Tribulations yet. With that said, please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

It was another one of those mornings. Godot woke up feeling a bit grumpier than usual. It was already around 9AM. He knew it was late, but he treasured his sleep, even though he felt ironic that he already had a slumber that counted years. The usual reason for his grumpiness was easy to identify. When Godot wakes up, he expects his house to be already filled by the sweet aroma of brewing coffee. This morning, he didn't have that treat, so the first thing that came to his mind was his brewer breaking down.

Godot got out from bed half-asleep and inched his way to the kitchen. Even though he doesn't have his visor on yet, he knows his way around his place and he has enough vision to identify where he is in the house. Before he reached the kitchen area, he noticed something different. There was something else in the dining table but he wasn't able to identify what it was, not without his visor.

He went back to his room to get his visor to investigate what he saw on the dining table. When he got back, the thing he noticed was actually a huge sheet of paper. The only thing is, it's just a sheet of blank paper. He was puzzled on why it was there, but then he quickly dismissed it for the time being and went back to check why the brewer wasn't working. He found the brewer still there in the kitchen. It was still plugged, but it wasn't on. He tried turning it on and it worked properly.

Then it came to him, when he turned it on, there was something missing. Why can't he still smell something? He turned the brewer off again and checked inside. There was no coffee in it.

Godot was dumbfounded why there wasn't anything in his brewer, and also why the brewer was off. His brewer had a timer to automatically start on a set time. Did he forget to prepare the brewer? Did he forget something that he did last night? Godot was now more puzzled than ever as he believes he remembered everything that he did last night before going to sleep.

He checked around the dining area and the kitchen for any signs of liquor or anything else that can possibly impair his memory to no avail. It was something that even his prosecutor skills can't deduce.

Godot decided to investigate later as he knows being puzzled over a trivial matter would waste his time. It was one of his rules to never waste time. That's why he sets his brewer on the first place. The sweet aroma that wafts through the air when he wakes was an unexpected bonus when he left the door half-open one night. Since then, he leaves the door to his room half-open for that daily treat.

Since there was no coffee in the brewer, Godot went for the cupboard that contained his special coffee stash. When he opened it, the sight of coffee preparation tools greeted him with their elegance. There was just one problem.

There was no coffee.

-------------------------------------------------------

No one would have been able to describe Godot's reaction when he realized that his stash was missing. He checked all the cupboards where his coffee was stored but each one of them was missing what he was looking for.

"Wh.. what is the meaning of this?" uttered Godot when he wasn't able to find a single hint of his favorite drink in his house. He rushed outside only to find that his door wasn't locked. At that moment, he immediately thought that this could have been a robbery. He immediately went to the telephone to call the police department. Godot was clearly looking frustrated as he waited for his call to be picked up. After 4 rings, a man finally answered on the other line.

"Hello! This is the police department."

"May I speak with detective Gumshoe? I have something important."

"I'm sorry sir, the detective is currently on leave."

"Is that so? This is Prosecutor Godot. I'd like to report a robbery."

Godot laid out the details on what happened in his house to the person on the other line. Within a few minutes, a few officers came to his house to investigate. They found a few clues that could lead them to what really happened.

The police found traces of footsteps the size of small child going from the door, to the kitchen area. It was already proof that someone did steal his coffee, but there was something that didn't make sense. The cupboards were in accessible by a child due to its height, but can be reached if that child climbed a chair. There were no signs of a chair being moved, nor prints of someone climbing. There wasn't a fingerprint on the cupboards' handles either.

The investigation took until around noon, and Godot was clearly annoyed having to resort to coffee from a nearby vending machine in his house. He tried to call Miles Edgeworth but he was also on leave. He also hesitantly tried to call Phoenix Wright but he wasn't apparently in his office. Godot was starting to get irritated at the amount of time the officers were taking before they could finish their investigation.

While he was sipping his what-he-thought-was-third-rate-coffee, he remembered the mysterious sheet of paper that he found on the dining table earlier. He called one of the officers and showed it to him.

"Can you try fingerprinting this one? It might have some clues."

Godot wasn't expecting the reaction the officer gave him. Why would this officer look shocked over a piece of blank paper?

"S..sir, w..where did you see this note?" asked the still shocked policeman.

"Ah, I hid it under my spare sheets in my office. And what do you mean by a note?" Godot asked.

"This is a very vital clue! This was the culprit's note!"

"Note!? What nonsense are you talking about? This is clearly a blank piece of pa..."

Godot wasn't able to finish his sentence. It hit him too late. Maybe it was because he was half-asleep earlier that it didn't cross his mind. He should be used to this now ever since that mistake he made on the Iris Hawthorne case. He regained his composure and asked the officer again.

"Um, what does it say? I'm sorry but I probably won't be able to read it due to.. circumstances."

"Sir, it says: We have your coffee. Come to Grossberg's Office if you want it back. Come alone or the coffee will be wasted."

Godot was clearly sweating when the note was being read to him. He was silent for a few minutes.

"Sir, should we send in the police to.."

"DON'T! I will handle this myself. You can leave now officer," Godot interrupted before the policeman can finish his sentence.

"But, but sir! It's just coffee we're talking about."

Godot glared at the officer behind his visor. Even so, the policeman somehow knew that he was being glared on and felt goosebumps while being stared down by Godot.

"You, have no right to insult coffee. You can cancel the investigation or you will have serious adjustments to your paychecks."

"Y.. yes sir.. I, I understand," trembled the policeman.

The officers, fearing for their salaries, cleared Godot's house within a few minutes. Godot waited for everyone to leave before fixing himself and leaving for Grossberg's office. Crossing his coffee means crossing him, that is one of his rules.

-------------------------------------------------------

Godot waited for around afternoon to leave. Going to Grossberg's office looked like it took an eternity to him while he though if his coffee's demise. When he reached the entrance of the office, he felt an ominous aura coming out from it. Was it a mistake coming here alone? No, he thought. He was more concerned about his coffee than his welfare. Godot thought that he wasn't simply addicted to coffee, he respected it. That's why the thought of instant and canned coffee irritates him.

He slowly opened the door to the office and went in. It was dark and it was hard for him to see anything considering his vision. His visor was the only thing visible in the dark, but then he can't exactly use it for himself to illuminate his way. Then in a split second, all of the lights in the room turned on. The sudden change of lighting hurt his eyes a little bit when it needed to adjust. When he had a grasp of the situation, he was there in the middle of the room, surrounded by people he knew too well. Godot was too dumbfounded to speak.

"Surprise!! Happy Birthday Mr. Armando!"

It took him a few seconds before he realized what was happening, then he thanked himself that he was wearing his visor as it masked his embarassed faced right now. If there was anyone in the room that knew what he was feeling right now, it would be the lady, wearing clothing that was rather too small for her, in front if him that held a cake spelling his real name and the happy birthday greeting in it.

"Happy birthday Diego." said Mia, which was currently being channeled by Pearl.

"I could kiss you right now kitten," replied Godot in his usual smooth way to Mia.

"Oh, but you can't do that, can you?" said Mia teasingly.

Godot felt a bit of disappointment in that since he knows if he kissed Mia right now, it would be kissing Pearl.

"Tell you what though, I can do that to you instead."

Mia kissed Godot in the cheeks as her own way of greeting him a happy birthday. Godot blushed a bit, although Mia is the only one who knows he did.

"Anyway, I can't stress Pearl for too long. I want her to enjoy the party too you know?"

"Are you responsible for this?" asked Godot.

"No, not only me. Everyone thought of this as a thank you gift for you."

"Heh, I guess I should thank you guys." smiled Godot.

When Mia transformed back into Pearl, Godot suddenly had an aura completely different from a while ago.

"Where's the coffee?" asked Godot with a stern look on his face.

Everyone tensed up a bit after that question. Edgeworth replied that it's being kept safe in the kitchen. Edgeworth showed Godot that the coffee is in good condition. Godot breathed a sigh of relief after seeing it.

"So, who's responsible for the missing coffee idea?" asked Godot in a more composed manner.

Maya immediately pointed to Phoenix when Godot's gaze landed at her. Phoenix can only protest.

"So.. it was you eh Trite? I know too well that you didn't mean any harm but.. nobody, crosses my coffee. That is my rule."

A faint scream can only be heard outside Grossberg's office. That only means the people inside were enjoying themselves. As for Godot, he realized it was indeed one of those days.

It was one of those days that he wouldn't have traded for a cup of coffee.

-------------------------------------------------------

Another fic done! I was running out of ideas somewhere in the middle, but I hope you like it. :D For reference, almost everyone in Phoenix's group was there in the party. That would be Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth, Franziska, Grossberg, Larry, Pearl, Mia (channeled by Pearl), and Iris. Until next time then!


End file.
